


Voyeur to Love

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kensei/Hiro from Yaeko's POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime during the beginning of S2.</p><p>She was looking at love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur to Love

She exits her tent and takes in a deep breath, gazing at the night sky for a moment. She walks over towards where Kensei and Hiro were sleeping, having given her the tent to sleep in. She herself could not lie with Kensei (or with Hiro, her naughty mind also pointed out) as it would not be ladylike, no matter how much she may want it with him (or Hiro).

She walks quietly, her footsteps muffled by the grass, walking towards the shaded part of the wooded area, by the sakura blossoms, that they had been lying at and stops at the sight before her. Her eyes must be deceiving her, lying to her, for she could not truly be seeing what she was seeing.

Lying in Kensei's embrace was...Hiro. She couldn't believe it.

Both were obviously unclothed as well, with Hiro covered with his kimono and Kensei had his own wrapped around him, now sitting up slightly and she could see him smiling as Hiro still had an arm around his waist. She felt her breath catch in her throat and her heart felt pierced with something as sharp as Kensei's sword.

She found herself looking around the tree, unable to stop herself.

"She wasn't my princess, you were my prince," said Kensei, softly. His voice was quiet but it still carried where she could hear it.

"I'm glad that you suggested lying underneath the sakura trees tonight. They really are quite beautiful. You are the only thing more beautiful than the sakura." He strokes Hiro's hair and her heart breaks even further when she realizes that she was seeing much more than just them turning towards each other in lust.

She was looking at love.

He leans down and kisses Hiro softly on the mouth, his eyes soft and a smile around his face when he pulls away.

"Love you." He stills for a moment, then moves his head up to where she was looking from. She felt her eyes widen, but his smile never diminishes, if anything, it grows. And then he looks back at Hiro.

"Love you, my carp. Very much."

She sees Hiro start to stir and runs back the way she came. There was a Wakazashi in the tent, that Kensei had given to her in case something happened to him and Hiro both and she had to defend herself; it would be useful now.

Seppuku would be the only right thing to do now.

Perhaps Kensei had even given the wakazashi to her, hoping for this to come to pass.

\---------------------

 


End file.
